Vida Nocturna
by Pet Shop Girl
Summary: Ethan quiere un cambio radical en su vida, así que se muda a Goldenrod y consigue un trabajo interesante: mesero en un bar. Encontrándose con viejas caras y los secretos que esconden ¿podrá soportar las sorpresas que le esperan, o volverá a la vida de entrenador?


**_Nota de Autor:_**** Basándome en unas canciones de un álbum de 1999 (Nightlife de Pet Shop Boys), me decidí a escribir un fic. Lo único que estoy tomando es el nombre de las canciones, y uno que otro extracto de ellas al inicio de cada capítulo.**

* * *

_La vida no es fácil, entonces ¿por qué no te quedas con el amante que necesitas en vez de con el demonio que pagas?_

* * *

La lluvia caía a cántaros sobre Goldenrod. Con el cielo tan oscuro y con tanta lluvia cayendo, eran contadas las personas que se atrevían a salir. Ethan mantuvo firme su paraguas, pese a que el viento era tan fuerte que le empujaba. Su sudadera con capucha era suficiente para él, habiendo aguantado el frío de la Ruta Helada cuando pequeño esto significaba poco para él.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando un edificio y respingó al no verlo al momento.  
-Debo tener mal la dirección… -se dijo a sí mismo, aún mirando alrededor suyo –Es eso o… me perdí…

La lluvia se hizo más intensa, y esta vez tembló cuando el viento le arrebató su maltrecho paraguas. Le miró alejarse al viento, perdiéndose en la lejanía rápidamente. Suspiró derrotado, y bajó la cabeza. Todo lo que escuchaba en ese momento era el silbido del viento y la lluvia caer.  
-Oye, muchacho –la voz del hombre era seria y profunda

Ethan levantó la mirada. Había un hombre frente a él, sosteniendo un paraguas. Su cabello era negro,y usaba un corte de cabello estilo pompadour que resaltaba su mechón canoso a modo de raya de mofeta. Exudaba elegancia y solemnidad, con su porte digno y su sobretodo negro. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes de estructura delgada y delicada, y Ethan no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado ante ésta persona.  
-Eh… -tartamudeó, asustado por el extraño  
-¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar solo por este lugar, y menos con esta lluvia tan fuerte  
-Eh… -repitió; el extraño le miró con insistencia hasta que Ethan pudo hablar –Estoy buscando un bar…  
-¿Un bar? –el hombre hizo una mueca de desapruebo -¿No te parece que eres muy joven como para querer ir a un bar?  
-¡No, no es lo que parece! –se defendió –Quisiera trabajar en ese bar, pero no lo encuentro –tuvo una idea, y siguió hablando, esperanzado si el hombre era capaz de ayudarle –El bar se llama "Golden Midnight", abre al público en más o menos dentro de una hora… quería encontrarme al dueño antes de que empezara su jornada de trabajo, para conversar con él  
-Ya veo… -contestó; el hombre acercó su paraguas para cubrir a Ethan –Voy para allá, puedes seguirme si quieres  
-¡Muchas gracias, señor! –agradeció

Retomando el camino, Ethan procuró seguir muy de cerca al extraño, evitando el contacto visual. No le tenía mucha confianza a esa persona, pese a que estaba ayudándole.  
-No eres de aquí ¿cierto? –preguntó; Ethan se puso rígido debido al susto  
-No –contestó, medio nervioso –Soy de New Bark. Acabo de mudarme  
-Se te nota…  
-Pasé una vez por aquí cuando tenía 10 años, no me di tiempo de ir por toda la ciudad –rememoró –Estaba más emocionado por las batallas pokémon que por cualquier otra cosa  
-¿Qué te hizo dejar la vida de entrenador? Es lo de hoy, ¿no?  
-Me aburrí… -dijo, y suspiró –Fue divertido mientras duró, pero… después de viajar por todo Johto y Kanto, ¿qué más me queda?  
-Viajar por todo Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Orre… -remató el hombre

Ethan rió, dándole la razón. El hombre se detuvo frente a un edificio, y comenzó a rebuscar entre los bolsillos de su sobretodo. Sacó una llave, y abrió la puerta. Ethan lo miró, sin tardar mucho en darse cuenta de quién era esa persona.  
-¡Ah! ¡Usted es…!  
Entrando al local, y encendiendo la luz, Ethan seguía sorprendido.  
-¡El dueño!

El bar parecía justo como cualquier otro bar. Ni tan rústico, ni tan moderno. Con mesas de madera distribuidas casi estratégicamente por el lugar. La barra, completamente limpia, permitía ver la estantería detrás de ella: llena de copas, botellas, ingredientes, especias… Ethan no tenía palabras para decir. Quitándose el sobretodo negro y colgándolo en el perchero que estaba en la entrada, el dueño volteó a mirar a Ethan.  
-¿Podrías cerrar la puerta? El agua está metiéndose  
-Ah, sí, sí, señor –obediente, Ethan cerró la puerta detrás de él

El dueño caminó hacia la barra, y se sentó en uno de los taburetes. Movió su mano, ofreciéndole un asiento al muchacho. Sentándose junto al dueño, Ethan siguió mirando el lugar.  
-¿Por qué quieres trabajar aquí? –preguntó, sacando un cigarrillo  
-Porque… -parecía dudar, pensando que el hombre no le creería –Quiero ser un barista profesional…  
-Un barista, eh… -repitió, encendiendo el cigarro con su encendedor

Fumando, y haciendo aros de humo, parecía pensar seriamente algo.  
-Te ves muy chico como para entrar a este lugar, alguien podría reconocerte  
-Si ese es el problema, tengo una identificación oficial, me la dieron el año pasado –rebuscó entre el bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla –Debe estar por aquí…  
-Te creo –le dijo; Ethan dejó de buscar y sacó sus manos de los bolsillos –El problema es si algún conocido te ve  
-¿Por qué debería ser un problema? Ni que estuviera haciendo algo ilegal  
-Eso es cierto –volvió a fumar, haciendo más aros de humo –El problema recae en que, siendo un entrenador, verás a muchas personas que ni te imaginas que vienen aquí. Te reconocerían, y yo perdería clientela por eso  
-Ah… -Ethan se desanimó –Bueno, pero…  
-Si tantos deseos tienes de trabajar aquí, sólo quisiera pedirte un favor  
-Pues eso… depende de qué se trate…

Acercó el cenicero, y apagó el cigarro. Miró a Ethan, con sus azules y penetrantes ojos, y se echó a reír.  
-No es nada raro, no te preocupes –dijo; el muchacho se relajó –En la bodega hay unos trajes, el uniforme, procura usarlo siempre –se levantó, y se estiró –Sígueme

Levantándose también, Ethan siguió al dueño cuando comenzó a caminar a la bodega, la cual estaba subiendo unas escaleras. El lugar, lleno de cajas, tenía un par de casilleros rojos. Abriendo uno de los casilleros, el dueño se hizo a un lado, dejando que Ethan mirara. La ropa estaba doblada perfectamente, y Ethan estaba inseguro sobre sacarla o no.  
-Adelante –dijo, abriendo el otro casillero –Tengo fe en que es de tu talla

Sacando una por una las prendas, Ethan las divisó metódicamente. Una camisa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco negro, unos pantalones formales de color negro, un delantal blanco a la cintura, y una corbata de moño de color negro. El jefe sacó de su casillero un estuche, y una boina de color negro.  
-Usa esto, así será algo difícil que te reconozcan –entregándole los accesorios, el jefe sonrió, complacido  
-Lentes, ¿eh? Parece ser que tengo que utilizarlos después de todo –revisó la graduación, y se sorprendió –Y son justamente los que necesito, qué suerte  
-Qué puedo decir, lo sé todo –dijo, y ambos se echaron a reír  
-Muchas gracias, señor… -pausó, sin saber qué decir -¿Cómo dijo que se llama?  
-Daryl Kemp –contestó  
-Soy Ethan Lewis. Señor Kemp, muchas gracias por dejarme trabajar con usted ¿Cuándo puedo empezar?  
-Ésta noche –Ethan sintió un enorme peso sobre sus hombros –Por ahora te encargarás de tomar los pedidos, en pocas palabras, serás el camarero  
-Sí, pero… ¿No es repentino?  
-Algo… -respondió –Mi antiguo camarero y ayudante se marchó apenas ayer. Creí que tendría que forzarme mucho ésta noche, pero te encontré justo a tiempo, así que gracias  
-De nada, señor Kemp –Ethan hizo una reverencia  
-Cuando te hayas cambiado de ropa, baja para ayudarme

Pese a la lluvia, hubo al menos quince personas en cosa de tres horas. Ethan era algo tímido, pero era sólo cosa de preguntar pedidos, anotar, y volver con las bebidas y botanas. Al satisfacer las necesidades de los clientes, se sentó a la barra. A pesar de utilizar el mismo uniforme que Daryl, el hombre mayor lo lucía mejor.  
-¿Todo bien hasta ahora?  
-Sí –asintió –No creí que éste lugar fuera tan popular…  
-¿Entonces por qué elegiste este lugar en específico?  
-Ah… bueno… la verdad es que vine una vez, hace mucho tiempo –rascó su mejilla, apenado –Vine hace tiempo con una Líder de Gimnasio, me impresionó la forma en que atendían, las bebidas… el lugar no ha cambiado nada, pero aún así se siente… como un ambiente mágico…

Daryl le soltó un manotazo en la cabeza, el cual fue ahogado por la boina, y le miró molesto.  
-No habrás consumido alcohol esa noche…  
-No, no lo hice –respondió, sonriendo nerviosamente –No recuerdo que pedí, creo que fue una malteada de chocolate…

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, y un corpulento hombre entró. Estaba cubierto por una gabardina negra, y usaba lentes negros, como si no quisiera que alguien le reconociera. Instintivamente, tanto Daryl como Ethan voltearon a ver.  
-¿Y ese tipo? –preguntó el joven –Se ve algo sospechoso… -quiso levantarse, pero Daryl le detuvo  
-No es una persona sospechosa –le dijo, Ethan volteó a verlo ahora, confundido –Es sólo Chuck, el Líder de Gimnasio de Cianwood  
-¿Chuck? ¿Qué hace por aquí?

Daryl se quedó callado, y miró hacia abajo.  
-Te sorprenderías si te lo digo… pero es parte de trabajar aquí –suspiró, y miró al chico –Viene a ver a su amante, si te fijas bien, está sentado junto a una belleza rubia –Ethan volteó, buscándolo, pero Daryl volvió a darle otro manotazo en la cabeza –Tonto, no seas tan indiscreto…  
-Supongo que tengo que ir a atenderlo –Daryl asintió -¿Crees que me reconozca?  
-Ojalá no… pero cuando está con ella, poco le importa la gente a su alrededor

Levantándose del taburete, Ethan caminó. Se sorprendió con la noticia, y sus piernas temblaban como gelatina. Tragó saliva al sentir su garganta seca, y se acercó a la pareja.  
-Buenas noches, bienvenido a Golden Midnight, ¿va a ordenar algo?  
-No, nada –respondió, secamente  
-Yo quisiera un vaso con agua, por favor –pidió la rubia, Ethan asintió  
-Muy bien, señorita, en seguida lo traigo

Caminó, casi lentamente, y alcanzó a escuchar un poco de la conversación.  
-¿Qué le dijiste?  
-Que la dejaré…

Con ese intercambio de palabras, Ethan volvió a temblar. Se acercó a la barra, con la mirada perdida. Notándolo, Daryl le dio un caramelo de menta.  
-Cómelo, te hará sentir mejor –Ethan lo tomó, y quitándole la envoltura, lo echó a su boca -¿Ves?, ¿No te sientes mejor?  
Ethan asintió, cerrando los ojos.  
-No puedo creerlo… -susurró –Todo parecía bien entre Chuck y su esposa cuando los vi hace años…  
-Ethan, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, tú mismo lo dijiste. Los problemas de pareja son asuntos muy delicados, y más cuando se suma un tercero. Tú no puedes hacer nada porque ellos ya tomaron su decisión, y realmente, eres totalmente ajeno a esto porque ni siquiera eres amigo de alguno de los dos –el muchacho asintió nuevamente –Así que no te sientas mal, estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo  
-Pero no creí que le pasara a alguien que conozco… -espabiló, como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría –Ah, sí, la rubia pidió agua

Sacando un vaso de cristal, y llenándolo de agua con un dispensador que tenía en la misma barra, le entregó el vaso y una charola plateada.  
-No pasa nada, Ethan –le aseguró

Volviendo al trabajo, Ethan se levantó, llevando la bebida sobre la charola, la cual tomó con firmeza con ambas manos. Alcanzó a escuchar otro intercambio de palabras entre los dos.  
-Se enteró… estuvo llorando toda la noche –dijo el hombre –Y le dije, desde mucho antes, que las cosas no iban bien, pero ella no quería creerme  
-Al decirme esto, incluso siento pena y culpa por ella…

Aclarando su garganta, Ethan puso el vaso sobre la mesa.  
-Disculpe la demora –se excusó, e hizo una reverencia. Al inclinarse bruscamente, sintió cómo los lentes comenzaban a resbalarse de su rostro. Empujándolos con un dedo, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

La velada pasó sin más eventualidades, hasta que la hora de cerrar llegó. Bostezando, Ethan se estiró.  
-¿A qué hora entro mañana? –preguntó  
-Antes de las nueve de la noche. Estoy aquí casi todo el día, así que cualquier hora está bien por mí  
-Entendido, señor –hizo un saludo militar, actuando como un payaso para bromear  
-Parece que al fin terminó de llover –conjeturó –Aún así, puedes tomar mi paraguas, tengo uno de repuesto por aquí  
-Gracias –pasó su mano por su cara, sintiendo el marco de los lentes –Oh, ya me cambié de ropa y sigo usando estos lentes  
-Está bien, puedes quedártelos –le dijo, despreocupado –Tengo más en casa, así que no importa  
-Jefe, usted es muy amable –Ethan rió, acomodándose los lentes –Procuraré usarlos, dejaré los de contacto –caminó hacia la puerta, y al abrirla, giró hacia la barra para ver al hombre mayor –Me voy, nos vemos al rato  
-Hasta luego

Saliendo del local, Ethan volvió a bostezar. Afuera estaba lloviznando, lo cual era de poca importancia. Caminó entre las calles de Goldenrod, iluminadas por los faros. Pero seguía pensando en lo que vio: Chuck, su amante, esas palabras que dijo… No podía entender cómo el líder fue capaz de ello.

Suspiró, y metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón para calentarlas. Había sido una noche interesante.


End file.
